


Bat Boy

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [23]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, No Lube, Pain, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is his Daddy's little bat boy, wings and all.





	Bat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You know what this calls for? A formal ball."

"Please don't make a big deal about this," Frank said. "I really don't like birthdays. Especially when I don't even age, anyway."

"Aw, _Frankie_. Come on, it's your 200 th birthday! It's special!" Struck with an idea, Gerard gasped and clapped his hands together, squealing. "Ooh! You know what this calls for? A formal ball!"

Frank groaned. "Noooo. Gerard nobody even does that anymore. It's 2018, okay? Balls aren't even a thing."

"Fine," Gerard said with a pout on his cute, ever-youthful face. "But at least let me throw you a party. Just something small. Pleeeeease?"

Frank huffed, but he couldn't deny Gerard anything. "Okay," he relented, crawling closer to Gerard on the couch. "But nothing too crazy. You know how I feel about birthdays."

Gerard's face lit up, graced by that crooked smile that would have sent Frank's heart racing if he were still alive. "Yay!" He threw his arms around Frank's neck, nosing at his messy hair and breathing in his lover's scent. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"Sure..." Frank's hands trailed up the bare skin of the other's back, coming to rest on the small wings growing from his shoulder blades. Soft and leathery, they felt perfect under Frank's fingers. He murmured, "You'll have to do something for me, though."

Gerard shivered, giving a soft moan as Frank stroked his wings; they had always been a sensitive spot for him. "What's that?"

"I want you to get down on the floor, on your hands and knees," Frank purred, "and I'm gonna fuck your cute little ass. Sound good, Bat Boy?"

Gerard whimpered. "Yes, Daddy."

Frank gave him a fleeting kiss, and when he pulled back, Gerard’s lips were parted, revealing his tiny fangs. Frank brushed his thumb over the other’s lower lip before slipping it into his mouth. Gerard sucked on it eagerly, and the light scrape of his teeth made Frank’s pants tighten that much more.

“On the floor, baby,” Frank ordered, nudging Gerard off the couch. He obeyed, pulling off his pants and underwear and getting into the position Frank wanted. He was so gorgeous, back arched with his head resting on his arms and his ass in the air. The black wings contrasted his milky white skin, and they fluttered slightly when Frank kneeled behind him and stroked Gerard’s sides.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whined when Frank began petting his wings. He loved how it drove Gerard crazy—it was such an erogenous zone for him, and one of the easiest ways to make him fall apart. “Please, Daddy. Don’t need prep, don’t need anything, just fuck me.”

Frank leaned back and lined up with Gerard’s hole. They never used lube—his baby liked it rough, and being a vampire meant he had a high pain tolerance, so they had to be a little extreme if Gerard was to really feel it. He moaned desperately as Frank thrust in all at once, hard and brutal from the start.

“Fuck, baby,” Frank growled, fucking into him roughly. “So tight—how are you always this tight, Bat Boy?”

Gerard’s mouth hung open in an endless litany of moans and swears, body jerking back and forth with his lover’s relentless pace. “Dunno, Daddy,” he slurred. “M’always gettin’ fucked with your big cock.”

“Yeah. I’m always stretchin’ you open, huh? Hold yourself up, slut,” Frank demanded, smacking Gerard’s ass.

With a whine, Gerard pushed himself up onto his elbows, body shaking. His eyes rolled back in pleasure when Frank grabbed onto his wings, holding them from the top and using them like reins as he pounded into Gerard, who was screaming and sobbing dryly. When they fucked like this, Frank liked to imagine the blood that would drip down Gerard’s thighs if he was still alive, and the tears that would be streaming down his face. Sometimes he wished human things like that were still a part of them, but then he’d look at Gerard’s wings or those little fangs, strangely small like the rest of his teeth, and Frank never wanted anything other than what they had.

“Daddy, Daddy,” Gerard squealed, moaning over and over as Frank abused his ass. Suddenly he screamed even louder than before and stammered, “Oh! Right-right there, D-Daddy!”

Fueled by the maddening pleasure of Gerard’s tight heat around his cock and the satisfaction of making his baby feel so good, Frank fucked him hard and deep, angling his thrust to pound into Gerard’s spot again and again. With a breathy moan, Frank said, “Oh, Gee baby. Gonna have you laid up for days. You won’t be able to fucking walk; every time you move you’ll feel it and remember how good I fuck you.”

Gerard was cross-eyed and moaning uncontrollably, tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly and spit dripping down his chin. He was so far gone, clenching around Frank’s cock every time he’d yank back on Gerard’s wings.

“What are you gonna tell ‘em, huh?” Although Gerard couldn’t speak—delirious with pleasure—Frank made up for it by carrying on with his dirty talk. “What are you gonna tell people when they ask why you’re limping so bad?”

Gerard’s noises became short and more choked off as he near his finish, wings fluttering desperately.

Frank yanked hard on them, pulling Gerard back onto his cock as he impaled him with it. “Here’s what you’ll say, whore—you’re gonna tell them, ‘My Daddy fucked me so hard I had come spilling out of my mouth.’”

With another sharp tug on his baby’s wings, Gerard came untouched, sobbing and shaking. He clenched around Frank’s cock, arms giving out as his body spasmed. Frank released his wings and grabbed Gerard by the hips, fucking him through it and moaning as he neared his own orgasm.

Gerard lay on the floor, twitching. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his wings twitched, and the sight was enough to send Frank over the edge. With a loud moan of Gerard’s name, he buried himself in his lover’s ass, spilling deep inside him, his head falling back as he rode it out. He pumped Gerard full, stuffing him with come.

Once he was completely spent, Frank pulled out gently and sat back on his heels, staring at his lover lying in his own come. He spread Gerard’s cheeks to look at his hole, making him whimper, and Frank groaned at the come that was starting to leak out of him. His slutty little hole was stretched and loose, and Frank’s hot come began to drip down his thighs.

“Fuck,” Frank sighed breathlessly. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of fucking you, Bat Boy.”

Gerard grinned sleepily, hissing when Frank’s fingers entered his sensitive hole to push his come back inside. “I love you.”

Frank leaned over him to kiss Gerard softly. “I love you too, sweetheart. Now let’s get cleaned up, and maybe in a bit we can go again.”

Gerard smirked as Frank helped him to his feet. “Sorry Daddy. I’ll be busy planning your birthday party.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> I am so sad this challenge is almost over! :( Let me know if any of you would like me to do another one, and if you have any requests/suggestions! <3


End file.
